Change the Future
by Maskmaroon
Summary: The Alliance have lost the 4th war. The Jubi is loose, there is death and destruction. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has been given a second chance to go back into the past to change the future. Pairings include Naru/harem Rated M for language and adult themes
1. A Second Chance

**Change the Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, Kishimoto owns them.

Authors note: I got the idea of time traveling back in time to try and change the future, when I read two of my favourite fanfics **We are** and **Blonds have more Fun **by EroSlackerMicha. This is my first ever fanfic and I am completely new to this so bear with me if I happen to make a lot of mistakes.

Summary: The story will follow the events depicted in the manga: In the future the alliance formed by the elemental nations has lost the fourth ninja war but many shinobi's are still fighting for hope. Uchiha Madara have managed to collect all the tailed beasts and unleashed the tenth tailed beast from its slumber. Uzumaki Naruto has been given a second chance to return to the past and prevent this dark future from happening once again. Pairings are Narutoxharem with a total of 7 girls, 3 seniors and 4 around the same age as him, no more and no less.

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

The stench of blood and death polluted the air as many bodies lay motionless on the vast scorched battlefield.

The only sounds heard was the roaring of the ten tailed beast wreaking havoc and chaos in the distant land, as the remaining shinobi's battled the beast and its master standing on top of its gigantic head.

Its master Uchiha Madara laughing at all the death and destruction and proclaimed out loud "The war is over and I have won, with the power of the beast I will rewrite and change this pathetic world into my utopia! Hahahahahaha!" as more shinobi's continued the assault on the beast and its master, clinging onto any bit of hope that is left.

A lone blond man 24 years of age stood bleeding and injured as he looked around and saw the bodies of his dead motionless friends. He closed his eyes in a moment of silence before he continued on looking for the most precious people in his life.

After ten minutes of searching, he stood with his head looking down at the bodies of his dead lifeless wives. The sound of thunder erupted as rain started to fall…

"Yu…Yu…Yugao-chan…An…Anko-chan…Mei…Mei-chan…Ino-chan…Temari-chan…Hin…Hinata-chan…Sa…Sakura-chan…" He quietly said as his legs gave way and he fell on his knees. He then pulled each of his wives into a huddle around him; their lifeless heads fell on his shoulders, chest and back as tears flowed down his whiskered face. "Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" as he shouted into the dark gloomy sky.

Memories of them projected in his mind and once the memories stopped he felt something he hasn't felt in a long long time…he was alone once again…

Minutes which seemed like hours passed by before he laid them down side by side and kissed each of them on the forehead. "I'll be joining you girls soon, I promise" he said as he smiled at them.

His head slowly turned toward the great beast before rushing at it. In his head is filled with anger, hatred and revenge.

Just as he is about to activate his Jutsu, nine orbs of light appeared in front of him and he came to an abrupt stop. Before his eyes the nine orbs of light took on the shape of the nine tailed beasts.

"What's going on?" he said in his shocked voice, "I thought you all were absorbed into the ten tails'…" he said in a confused state.

"Only our chakra has been absorbed, what you see now are our souls that have remained. Over the years each of us have managed to develop souls that have allowed us to control the chakra that we possessed." the eight tailed ox said.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto shouted "I'M GONNA KILL THAT THING!"

"That is all but suicide…now calm down and listen to us."

"THAT THING KILLED MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! NOW MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

"The brat's never listened to what I have said before, I say let him die…" the nine tailed fox sneered.

"Naruto listen to me, there is a way for you to fix things." The eight tailed ox said, "Do you not want to be with your family and friends again?"

"Of course I do! But they are dead and the only way is for me to join them, they are waiting for me…"

"Death is not the only way, we know of a way to undo what is done." The eight tailed ox said.

Naruto looked at the spirits and asked "how?"

"We will use our spiritual energy and send you back in time, unfortunately we can only send your soul and not your body, once your soul leaves…then your body will die…"

"But that's useless what can my soul do without my body?" he asked.

"You will need to seek out your past self and fuse your soul with the one in the past."

"What happens when I do that?"

"Chances are your soul will override the past soul since yours is more dominant in will and strength, but that is uncertain. There are many things that we do not know. Do you want to do this or die fighting a losing battle?"

Naruto in thought; '_If I go back I can change the events that lead to this future and I can be with my wives again, but this is a big risk…' _after a moment Naruto said "I'll do this and bring a better future…but why are you doing this and what happens to you when you use your spirit energy?"

"Although some of us are malevolent, we do not wish to destroy all of human kind; it is the humans who have sealed us against our will which lead to our hatred for them. We do not wish for this future thus asks you to change it for us. Once we use our remaining energy we will cease to exist…"

Hearing this Naruto said "Alright." He began to walk back to his dead wives.

"What are you doing?" asked the two tailed cat.

"Once my soul leaves this body, then it will die…I want to die with my wives by my side…I promised them…"

He lay down by Yugao's body before he said "Then let's begin."

The nine spirits gathered around him and a bright light started glowing dispersing the clouds and the raining stopped. Naruto closed his eyes, grabbed Yugao's hand and felt like all the pain from the body slowly leaving him.

Once all the pain was gone he opened his eyes and saw his body on the ground as he rose toward the hole in the sky. As he entered the hole one by one the spirits started fading and he knew they would finally rest in peace…

XXXXXXXXXX

11 years back into the past: Konoha forest

A 12-13 year old Naruto is hiding with a giant scroll on his back as his teacher Iruka defends him from the traitor Mizuki.

On one of the trees a hole appeared out of thin air and a 24 year old Naruto came out of it.

Future Naruto looked around and found his younger self hiding behind a tree listening in on the conversation of the two Chunins. The younger Naruto started to cry after hearing about his acknowledgement from his sensei.

As Mizuki leaps for the final blow, Future Naruto watches as younger Naruto kicks Mizuki out of the way. Future Naruto uses this chance and fuses with younger Naruto.

Naruto then looks at Mizuki with hate and shouts out "Don't touch Iruka sensei! I'm Going to Kill You!" putting his fingers together in a shape of a cross, releasing a high amount of killing intent.

Author's note: Now I know that Naruto is suppose to die when the nine tails was extracted. The reason why he is alive will be explained later. I will begin using shorter names or nicknames for the wives in later chapters now that all of them are introduced. Next Chapter 2: Seals and plan


	2. Seals and plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, Kishimoto owns them.

Chapter 2: Seals and plan

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Justu!**" Naruto shouted and a thousand clones appeared surrounding the two Chunins.

As Mizuki looked on in fear, he had no time to react before he was pummelled to the ground with his face looking like a pile of dung as blood ran out his mouth and nose.

Iruka soon gave Naruto his own forehead protector symbolizing Naruto passing the Ninja Academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's bedroom:

As Naruto is sighing he thought '_this brings back memories.'_ He opened the closet, and found around ten pairs of the exact same orange suit that he was wearing. Thinking to himself '_wow I sure didn't have any taste back then huh?'_ Immediately a voice appeared.

**Hey! Who the hell do you think you are! Coming into my body and taking control when I was just about to kick Mizuki's ass! ****And for your information that is the latest trend.**

'_What in the world'…_thought Naruto "Hey? Who's there? Come out or else I'll kick your ass!" he said while looking around the house.

**Dumbass I'm in your head! And this is my body you're controlling, give it back!**

'_Oh Kami! So that's what happened! My soul must have pushed my younger soul into the depths of my mind! But I'm in full control that probably means that my stronger soul is in charge but at least my younger soul still exists.'_

**Hey**** retard, I can hear you thinking you know… Never mind that, who the hell are you?**

'_I am your future self; I came from the future into the past so that I can change the future and prevent the dark future that I have experienced.' _

**Ok****ay……whatever just give me back my body!**

'_I can't do that and I don't think that it will be possible. Looks like we are stuck like this forever.' _

**Ku Ku Ku Ku****, now isn't this interesting**, an evil voice appeared.

'_Kyubi! I almost forgot about you… just wait I'm coming in to see you now.' _As Naruto closed his eyes and focused into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside of Naruto's mind:

As Naruto walked toward the gate of the locked up Kyubi, he felt a strong force knocking him against the wall. As he got up to see what had hit him, he saw a younger version of himself smiling up at him.

"Not bad, not bad at all." said the younger Naruto walking around him and checking him out.

"Would you stop that? It's freaking the hell out of me…" although he said this, there was a big grin on his face. '_Of course I look good! How else would you please seven wives?…'_

"So this is what I would look like in the future? Man! Is Sakura-chan gonna be happy." he said smiling to himself.

'_Oh…You have no idea kid…you really don't…' _he thought as he looked at the kid. "Yes the body on the outside should look like me if it has been well trained, and I am gonna make sure of that!"

"So are you gonna tell me about what happened in the future or not?" asked the kid.

"Yes, I would also like to know and by what means have you managed to pull such a feat…" said a sly voice.

Both Narutos looked around and saw a pair of glowing red eyes from behind a gate. The younger Naruto asked "So you're the Kyubi…"

"Yes this is the Kyubi, the strongest of the current nine tailed beast." replied Naruto.

"What do you mean '_strongest of the current nine tailed beast'... _I am and will always be the strongest beast!" snarled the fox.

Naruto sighed and told them about the future and the events that lead to that dark future.

After he has finished the younger Naruto said "What the hell! You became a manwhore?"

"Shut the hell up! I am not a manwhore…I just have seven wives and they are the only ones I sleep with!" he hit the kid on the head as he shouted "And is that all you have to say after hearing about the chaos and destruction?" with an annoyed red face.

"Doesn't make a difference with seven girls…" the kid muttered rubbing his head.

Naruto ignoring the kid turned to the fox "I have come here to ask for your help as you can see there is a major crisis happening even as we speak."

The fox thought hard for a moment before replying "Yes I guess I will help you out…not like I have a choice considering the incoming threat, especially since if the Jubi is to return…" the fox said calmly and continued "What do you need help with?"

Naruto looked at the fox suspiciously before replying "Thank you, over the years I realized the importance of seals and in doing so I have learned and created seals that will come in handy. One of the seals allows me to take your chakra without your influence meaning I no longer have to fear you taking over me when I use your chakra. The name of the seal is the Commensalistic Seal."

"Why did you ask for my permission instead of just applying the seal in the first case?" asked the fox.

"The seal requires the host's permission before it can be applied, in this case you are the host. Although there is another seal that does the same thing but does not require the host's permission called the Parasitic Seal, the only draw back is that it damages the host over time."

"**Are you threatening me?**" snarled the fox.

"No I am not threatening you...I just want to have a mutual understanding, not to mention that **'fact'**...that you have just talked about moments ago." Naruto say with his eyes closed.

"I see…very well then you may perform the seal."

Naruto nodded and performed the seal creating a liquid like bubble that encompassed the fox in its entirety before changing into the shape of the fox and bonded to the host. "The seal is complete and will activate whenever I want to use your chakra."

The fox nodded before saying "Now leave! I need to rest."

Naruto nodded and grabbing younger Naruto left the fox to its sleep. After being well away from the beast, Naruto warned the kid to never talk to the fox alone or go near it and never ever remove the seal on the gate holding the fox back as it will kill the both of them. The kid nodded before asking "So what are we gonna call ourselves?"

Naruto answered "I'll be Naruto and you be Inner Naruto or IN for short." right after he said that he had an epiphany; '_Oh kami! I became like Sa-chan!'_ As he was thinking this, his mind wondered off…

_Flashback of the future_

Sakura cuddled up to him fast asleep after a night of passionate love making. Naruto was about to fall asleep when he heard Sakura giggling and saying things in her sleep. "Oh! Naru-love you are so naughty! Hehehe…"

'_I wonder what kind of dream Sa-chan is having.' _He said as he watched his wife giggling in her dream. All of a sudden he had an idea with an evil smirk on his face. '_I-chan taught me the Yamanaka clans mind techniques… I think I might try it here...' _His two hands in the appropriate sign facing at his sleeping wife before he said "**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**" as his body fell back with his eyes closed_._

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside of Sakura's mind:

Naruto wondered around until he found the dream that Sakura was having. His eyes widened with shock as he saw Sakura dressed up in a very amorous doctor's uniform. Her hand over Dream Naruto's heart, while Dream Naruto has his hand on her ass. '_Holy hell! So Sa-chan's into something like this? I'm definitely gonna try that out with her in real life one of these days!' _He thought to himself as he watched the dream.

All of a sudden he was tackled to the ground with someone on top of him. He looked at the person who did this and realized it was Sakura. "Sa-chan?" he said confused.

"I am not your Sa-chan…well not really…I am her inner self or you could call me Inner Sakura.**" **she said as she liked her lips and feeling his well toned body.

Naruto looked down as he felt the touches of Inner Sakura. '_Oh! I'm naked!' _Putting a palm on his face he thought '_well no duh I'm naked, I transferred while still naked after the love making…' _he looked at Inner Sakura smirking with predatory eyes and he knew what would happen next. '_To think I would be ravished by my wife's Inner Mind…who knew?'_

From that day on, he knew of the existence of Inner Sakura and swore that he would never use the **Shintenshin no Jutsu** on Sakura ever again, because Inner Sakura was just too scary…not to mention the fact that she just didn't know when to stop…

_Flashback End_

"Hey! Why am I called IN? Why can't I be Naruto and you be Outer Naruto?" complained the kid.

Snapped back to his senses by the shouting of the younger Naruto he replied "Because everyone on the outside will be calling me Naruto, stupid" said Naruto in an annoyed voice. '_Besides you are IN the back of my mind and ON sounds very wrong', _thought Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Naruto's Bedroom:

'_Now what am I gonna do for now…' _He then got out a paper and pen to write down his schedule for the week as well as what kind of training he's gonna do. "This body sucks!" after taking off his clothes to go to bed. "What the hell did you do to it IN?"

**Shut up, it's your body now so deal with it, I'm going to bed now…**

'_Do souls even sleep?' _Naruto thought to himself, groaning as he looked at himself '_it's gonna take a while before I get this body into shape…' _he thought as he went to bed.

AN: In the manga when Naruto beat Mizuki it is stated that the justu is just a Kage Bushin but that made no sense to me as a thousand clones was created, so I changed it to Taju instead. For anyone that's going to ask; why didn't Naruto use the Parasitic Seal on the Jubi? The answer is simple the Jubi is just too strong; The Parasitic Seal would break on contact. Next is Chapter 3: My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze


	3. My name is Naruto UzumakiNamikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, Kishimoto owns them.

Chapter 3: My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Naruto woke up at 6am in the morning the next day, got dressed after washing and took a look at the plans that he wrote yesterday night.

The plan includes doing all sorts of physical exercises to make his body get back into shape; which ranges from doing 100 push ups and 100 crunches to jogging for 50 km everyday.

There are also plans for increasing chakra control since now that the Kyubi is back; his chakra control is all messed up again. He needed to get his control back in order to do the Jutsu's that he could do when he was still in the future.

He then created 4 shadow clones which immediately went to work.

One shadow clone went down stairs to prepare breakfast and lunch that is to be eaten later at noon.

Three clones went outside and entered deep into the forest that has a lake beside it.

One clone started doing tree walking exercises and another clone started doing water walking exercises.

The last clone began redoing the Rasengan exercises from the bottom up.

Meanwhile Naruto himself started doing stretches and light exercises as shadow clones doing physical exercises won't benefit his body.

About an hour and a half later the cook clone (CC) called Naruto down for breakfast. After eating breakfast Naruto gave CC instructions for what to do next, he then went out and started doing his 50 km jog.

XXXXXXXXXX

CC then went to the academy to get his picture taken for his ninja profile.

After that CC visited the Hokage to hand in his ninja profile. The Hokage then handed the profile to his assistant which got up and left the room.

CC seeing that he was alone with the Hokage spoke up "Ojii there is something that I must inform you and it is top secret, could you seal this room up to prevent eavesdroppers and interferences?" in an absolute serious tone.

Seeing at how serious the boy was Hiruzen nodded and pressed several buttons.

Immediately several seals appeared covering the doors, walls and windows. "You may speak, everything you say is in absolute secrecy." Said the Hokage

"I am not the Naruto that you know...you won't be seeing the Naruto that you know anymore…"

Hiruzen was in utter confusion and asked "What do you mean?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I came from the future into the past which is now the present, in order to prevent the future that I have experienced. Once I arrived I fused with my younger self and I took control of my younger body."

After hearing this, a shocked and surprised Hiruzen said "This is hard to believe but the name Namikaze is top secret, if you have taken on the name then what you speak must be the truth."

CC nodded as he began to tell the Hokage of the future and the events that lead up to it. He told the Hokage of how Hiruzen would die and and many other things, all except for Naruto's future family.

"Sigh…so Uchiha Madara is still alive…I never would've guessed. Then there is Orochimaru… I should have killed him when I had the chance…" he said with a palm covering his face. "I never would've imagined he would invade Konoha…" sighing some more before saying "Lastly hearing about my own future death…" he couldn't go on.

There was a moment of silence before CC spoke "Don't worry Ojii I won't let you die again, this time we have the advantage due to the knowledge of the future."

Hiruzen looked up at the boy... seeing a reassuring smile he drew out a kunai and swiftly grabbed the boy from behind with the kunai aiming at the boy's neck. "You are not strong enough to be saying something like that…"

CC answered by saying "I am sorry Ojii for lieing earlier…but I am not the real Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am nothing more than a shadow clone."

Hearing this Hiruzen released the boy and said "Shadow clone? Where is the real you?"

"My boss is currently in training to get use to the new body."

"Tell your boss that I want to test his strength, once I know how strong he is then we can plan for the future."

CC nodded and said "Alright but my boss will need three days of preparation…three days from now he will meet you in the forest beside the lake at 8am."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement before pressing some buttons to release the seals from the room.

After when the seals were removed and CC was about to leave, Konohamaru rushed in and attacked the Hokage. The clone realising who it was, smiled and hit Konohamaru on the head and left the room.

The younger boy with a surprised look chased after the clone. It was then and there that Konohamaru looked up to Naruto as a mentor, friend and rival.

He learned the true meaning of being a Hokage and the correct road to take. Lastly learning the dreadful Sexy no Justu, that are going to give his grandfather and sensei many headaches to come or loss of blood for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the forest:

After jogging for 50km, Naruto went into the forest and started doing upside down sit ups with his legs hanging onto a large tree branch. While doing the sit ups a sudden rush on information entered his head and he knew that CC must have dispersed.

"So I have three days to prepare for a test against the old man himself huh?" he said with a smile. "This is going to be fun…I can't wait to see the look on the old man's face when I unleash my Justu's." he sniggered at the thought. "Then there is Konohamuru…sigh...this feels so nostalgic." He said before he continued on to do more sit ups.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day: Naruto's house:

Naruto awoke at 6am once again and after washing did the same thing as yesterday by creating 4 shadow clones. The shadow clones went to perform their work while Naruto started stretching.

Once Naruto had finished his breakfast he again gave instructions to CC before going out to jog.

XXXXXXXXXX

CC arrived at the academy and went to the very back row before sitting down on a chair.

Slowly other students started arriving; some noticing CC came up and asked him why he was there. CC answered by pointing at his forehead and told him that he had passed the academy.

Once all of them had settled down Iruka came into the room with a notebook and began announcing team placements.

When it was team 7's turn, CC noticed Sakura moan when her name and Naruto's name came up but changed into enthusiasm when Sasuke's name also came up.

After break; CC along with Sasuke and Sakura sat waiting for Kakashi to show up.

Kakashi asked for their self introductions and dreams. CC spoke up first "I want to be the Hokage and have everyone in the village to acknowledge me!" he said with enthusiasm.

After that Sasuke said he wants to bring back his clan and to kill someone. Although Sakura looked on in admiration, both Kakashi and CC knew who he was referring to.

Next Sakura muttered something about someone she likes and under pressure shouted out that she hates Naruto. CC ignored her and Kakashi felt bored.

After when everyone was introduced Kakashi told them that there will be a test tomorrow and that if they should fail then they will be sent back to the academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

On a building not far from where the four sat discussing, a purple haired female ninja wearing an animal mask with three red marks hid watching a certain kid.

'_Wanting to be Hokage huh?_' she thought as she smiled.

She had started watching over the blond boy five years ago, ever since the old ANBU that had watched him retired due to old age.

_Flashback 5 years ago__:_

The Hokage called for her one day and asked if she wanted to watch over the boy and protect him from any danger.

She was only 17 at the time and hearing this asked "Why are you asking me? Aren't there others much stronger and more suitable than me?"

The Hokage looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head replying "The others hated the boy; they would rather ignore him than protect him."

She felt really bad for the boy after hearing this. She knew that he had the Kyubi inside of him but she had never blamed the boy. In fact she was one of the very few who had taken the Fourth Hokage's last dying wish to heart.

"I wanted someone who genuinely cares for the boy to watch over him. I do not want to force someone to watch over the boy if he/she hated him…that would lead to many problems." the Hokage said.

She couldn't believe that so many people would hate the boy for something he never did. She looked up at the Hokage and said "Ok I will watch over him and protect him from any dangers."

The Hokage smiled, took out a uniform with an animal mask on it and handed it to her. "I knew I could count on you." He then straightened out his stance and with a serious look said "Uzuki Yugao from this moment on, you will be part of ANBU and your mission is to watch over Uzumaki Naruto and protect him from harm until he graduates from the ninja academy. Is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" she replied after taking the uniform and mask.

_Flashback End_

'_Congratulations Naruto…__and good luck_' she said in her head as tears came down her eyes.

'_I leave him in your care now Kakashi_' as she disappeared into the village.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Forest of Konoha:

Naruto is now doing his push ups, when the knowledge of what had occurred at the academy hit him. "Man! This is troublesome…" as he sat up and rubbed his head "I have the bell test tomorrow and the day after is the test with the old man…well I better get back to work!" as he started the push ups again.

**Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Why! Why! **Cried IN.

AN: Now some might ask the following question: Why didn't Yugao stop Naruto from stealing the forbidden scroll and protect him from Mizuki. The answer to that question is: Yugao's mission is to watch over Naruto and prevent any harm from coming to him. It is not her mission to stop him from stealing the scroll…as for protecting him from Mizuki, if you went back and read chapter 1 of the real manga; Iruka had already found Naruto before Mizuki, so she didn't have to do anything unless the situation worsens.

The Naruto and Sasuke kiss scene never happened as CC sat away from him. The bench scene with fake Sasuke and Sakura also never happened.

Next Chapter 4: Test and more Tests!


	4. Test and more Tests!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, Kishimoto owns them.

Chapter 4: Test and more Tests!

Day of Kakashi's test:

Naruto woke up the next day, went to wash up and entered the kitchen to make breakfast.

After breakfast he then went and changed into his new clothes that CC just bought the day before.

He then went outside for a jog to warm his body up for the incoming test.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team 7's training area:

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno stood waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to show up.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Sakura "Don't they know it's rude to be late?" she said with an annoyed face.

"Be quite! God you're annoying…" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura felt dejected from Sasuke's words and the tone in his voice, she sat down and wondered what the test is gonna be about.

Half an hour later just as Sakura couldn't stand it anymore, all of a sudden there was a "Yo!"

She looked up and saw that Naruto and Kakashi seemed to have arrived at the same time.

'_Sigh, looks like Kakashi is as late as usual, good thing I remembered and got in a bit more exercise_' Naruto thought.

'_Hmm the brat is as late as me? That wasn't in the report…_' Kakashi wondered.

Then Sakura shouted "YOU'RE LATE!" but Naruto and Kakashi just shrugged and waved it off…annoying both Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura then for the first time in her life noticed that there was something different about Naruto.

The first thing she noticed was that his outfit wasn't the orange jacket with blue stripes on the shoulders, nor was he wearing his orange pants.

Instead Naruto was wearing a sky blue jacket with white swirls on each shoulder and a dark blue swirl on the back. Underneath the open jacket was a white t-shirt that has yet another swirl but orange this time. He also wore long black pants with two orange stripes on each side. His waist consists of a black belt that contained a black pouch for weapons and other tools.

The second thing she noticed was that Naruto seemed much more mature than usual and that he gave a very calm and soothing aura…

'_IS THAT NARUTO?_' she thought '_he seems so…different…_'

Kakashi looked at the three, set down a timer clock and began to tell them about the test.

The object of the test is that the three will have to take two bells from him using whatever means possible and they have till noon to try. Anyone without a bell gets no lunch and will be sent back to the academy.

After hearing about not being able to have lunch made Sakura and Sasuke groan, as they were told a head of time not to eat breakfast or they might throw up.

Hearing this made Naruto sniggered. "What's so funny Naruto?" asked Kakashi when he noticed the sniggering.

"Huh? Oh nothing…it's just that it was a good thing that I decided to have breakfast this morning." He said as he smiled.

"Why did you eat breakfast when I warned you not to?" asked a curious Kakashi.

"Well…who in their right minds would believe a bullshit comment about throwing up? We are shinobi's and shinobi's are expected to do many things that are uncomfortable…besides if we don't eat how can we do missions without energy?" he said with a smirk.

After hearing Naruto speak, Sasuke and Sakura looked away from Naruto with an embarrassing blush on their checks.

'_The kid's not as dumb as they say…_' thought Kakashi. "Well the test will now BEGIN!"

On the word begin; the three Genin's vanished into the bushes. Kakashi then pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and began reading it. '_I can't wait to find out what happens next_' he thought with a perverted look.

Naruto using his increased speed from his physical exercises as well as concentrating chakra to his legs allowed him to go further and faster into the forest than the other two.

Once out of sight he created three shadow clones and they took off in different directions.

One shadow clone (Decoy) went straight for Kakashi shouting out "FIGHT ME!"

One clone (Scout) using the distraction from Decoy to climb up the tallest tree and stayed hidden, as he watched over the battlefield.

The last clone (Clone) went up closer but still hidden in the bushes.

After a while of teasing Decoy and making fun of him…Kakashi purposely dropped a bell and Decoy went for it only to end up into a trap; with a rope tied to his legs and hung him upside down.

Sasuke then using this chance threw shurikens and kunais at Kakashi but only to end up into a trap to reveal his location.

Sakura afraid that Sasuke is hurt started looking for him only to end up into a Genjustsu and fainted when she saw a dying Sasuke.

Sasuke knowing he has no place to hide decided to outright challenge Kakashi.

He first started throwing out shurikens and forced Kakashi into a trap of a barrage of throwing knives. Kakashi dodged but Sasuke started attacking with his clan's Taijustu.

Sasuke threw a kick towards Kakashi which was then blocked and using his other hand Kakashi grabbed the leg. Sasuke then tried to punch Kakashi in the head but that hand was grabbed by Kakashi's free hand. Swiftly Sasuke did a bicycle kick towards Kakashi's head which was blocked. While upside down Sasuke noticed the bells, and using his free hand made a move for them. Kakashi noticing this threw Sasuke several meters away.

Kakashi then admitted that Sasuke is indeed better than Naruto and Sakura. But before he could finish talking, Sasuke began a series of hand seals and shouted out "**Katon: Gōukakyūu no Jutsu!**"

After the smoke cleared, all there was left was a crater on the ground and Kakashi was no where to be found.

While Sasuke looked around for Kakashi, two hands sprouted out from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's legs. Before he even realized what happened his whole body was buried into the ground except for his head.

Then Kakashi started looking out for Decoy when he found that Decoy managed to escape his trap.

Sakura woke up and started looking for Sasuke once again. She then came head to head (literally) with Sasuke's head. Seeing his decapitated head she once again fainted with foam coming out of her mouth…much to the annoyance of Sasuke.

Scout noticing that Sasuke and Sakura are now incapacitated dispersed, signaling Naruto that it is now safe to act.

Kakashi found Decoy by the memorial and decided to sneak up on Decoy, only for Decoy to disperse.

Surprised Kakashi looked around until a familiar voice appeared behind him.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, that book that you're reading…it's the new novel right? How many chapters have you read so far?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Kakashi turned around and thought '_Kage Bunshin? Is that how he beat Mizuki?_'

Playing along with Naruto as he sees Naruto not being a threat, he said "While fighting you guys I have just finished Chapter 4."

Naruto then smirked and said "Oh really? Did you know that in Chapter 5 Tazuma finally had the balls to ask out Tachizune? Then later on in Chapter 7 Tazuma slowly opened up Tachizune's legs and…"

To his utter horror Kakashi shouted out "NO! NO! NO! NO SPOILERS!" he interrupted Naruto and clapped both hands to his ears blocking out all sounds and while crouching looked up at Naruto smirking.

Naruto then signalled for Clone to pop out from the bush he was hiding in. Clone then made a hand seal and shouted out "**Sexy no Justu!**" before becoming a beautiful girl in amorous clothes.

Naruto and Clone then started acting out scenes from the novel.

To his complete horror; Kakashi having no choice whatsoever jammed his eyes shut and shouted out "NO! NO! NO! I SAID NO SPOILERS PLEASE!" before screaming "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" like a girl.

Clone then undid **Sexy no Justu**, walked to Kakashi who was still screaming and grabbed the two bells. He threw them at a smirking Naruto who caught them before dispersing.

Sasuke freed from the ground finally managed to wake Sakura, when they heard an ear piercing scream they rushed towards it.

Kakashi finally opened his eyes slowly to check if it was safe and saw a smiling Naruto flinging around the two bells. He then took a look at his waist and knew that Naruto had the real ones and then let out a sigh.

He got to his feet just as Sasuke and Sakura showed up.

Sakura surprised said "Na…Naru…Naruto?" as she watched the bells flinging around his fingers.

Sasuke in utter silence and disbelief thought '_NO! NO! NO WAY IN HELL! DID THE LOSER GET THOSE BELLS!_' he looked at Kakashi who nodded and thought '_IMPOSSIBLE! HOW? HOW DID HE DO WHAT I COULDN'T? I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST!_'

Kakashi then spoke "So…Naruto who are you going to give one of the bells to?" while thinking '_Naruto you and your team passing this test is now in your hands… think wisely._'

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other…then the bells and finally Naruto.

While watching Naruto; Sasuke thought '_I can't believe my future is being decided by the loser…I can't go back to the academy! I can't! I have to stay as a Genin and climb up until I can kill __**him**__!_'

Sasuke was about to speak when Naruto said "I'm not giving them a bell…" shocking Sasuke and Sakura before he continued "And I don't want this bell either," while tossing both bells back at Kakashi who caught them, shocking the two Genins even more.

"Why? Explain your reason" Kakashi asked.

"Because the most important thing isn't about the bells…the most important thing is teamwork and anyone who abandons their friends is lower than trash…NO! They are shit or even less than shit!" Naruto said emitting killing intent, but then realized what was happening asked "Right?" as he turned toward Sakura and Sasuke (focusing more on Sasuke).

Both nodded in shock without even realising it.

Kakashi saw the nod and said with a smile "Naruto is right. People who abandons friends are less than trash." He took a breath before continuing "Congratulations! You all passed and from now on this team is known as team 7…we will begin doing duties tomorrow at noon… so rest up and I'll see you three tomorrow." as he shunshined away.

Naruto then noticed that it was noon said goodbye to the two Genins and left for lunch.

Sakura in thought '_Wow I never would have guessed that it would be Naruto to get the bells…I thought that it would be Sasuke-kun…_' she looked at him.

**Ya but you gotta admit, Naruto was freaken god damn cool there and the way he talked about teamwork was ****sweet! **Inner Sakura said.

Sakura nodded with a little bit of a blush then realizing it, shook it off and said in her mind '_I like Sasuke-kun!'_ as she began to talk to him.

Before she could even open her mouth…he walked off ignoring her while thinking '_It must have been a fluke…yes a fluke because no one is better than me!_'

Sakura sighed and then proceeded to go home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's office:

Kakashi handed in the profile for team 7 and said that he believes team 7 has great potential.

The Hokage nodded and asked "So they actually managed to get the bells from you?" in a surprised look.

"Well not really **they** per say…Naruto was the one that got the bells…and I'm still utterly confused as to how," he said a little pink in the face but it was good thing that he's wearing a mask.

"I see…you may leave…" the Hokage replied.

"Yes! Hokage-sama," as he left the room.

'_I look forward to the test tomorrow…_' smiled the Hokage as he looked out the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichiraku Ramen:

Naruto is now on to his third bowl of Ramen when he thought back at how Kakashi actually screamed like a girl and laughed.

'_Kakashi didn't even know what hit him…_' Naruto chuckled.

_Flashback_

Yesterday In town:

CC walked into town and started headed to a certain store after the meeting with Kakashi and team 7.

CC stopped in front of an adult store and said "**Henge no Justu!**" transforming into Kakashi before entering.

"Ah! Kakashi-san my most favorite customer…what can I help you with today? Didn't you buy the newest Icha Icha Paradise just a couple of days ago?" asked the store owner with a smile.

"Yes that is the reason why I'm here…" said CC

"Oh?" said the confused owner.

"You see I seemed to have misplaced the book somewhere and can't seem to find it…so I decided to just buy a new one…would you mind grabbing it for me?" said CC

"Sure no problem, anything for my favorite customer," the owner said with a smile as he went to grab the book. A couple of minutes later the man came back with a new book and said "Well here you are! Kakashi-san."

"Thank you," CC said with a smile. After paying for the book CC bid the owner goodbye and left the shop.

Smirking he went to buy new clothes and weapons while looking at the book and still pretending to be Kakashi.

_Flashback End_

After finishing his fourth bowl of ramen, Naruto went into the forest for some more training.

He again created 4 shadow clones and they went to work.

The only difference is that now two clones are working on nature manipulation instead of tree walking as that is no longer needed. Water walking and Rasengan practice is still being used.

Naruto began doing his daily workouts as tomorrow will probably be a rough day.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day Konoha Forest by the Lake;

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood near the lake in his battle suit waiting for someone to show up.

"Yo! Ojii how's it going?" said Naruto walking toward the Hokage.

"I believe it's the first time we met, there are many questions that I would like to ask you…first of all how old are you mentally?"

"I am 24 years old…but now's not the time…how about we talk later in a much more safer place," said Naruto.

Hiruzen looked at the kid and saw that he is no longer wearing the orange jacket and pants. Instead he was wearing a sky blue jacket with black pants. Swirls can be seen on the jacket while orange stripes are on the pants. There is also a sword strapped to his back.

"Very well…shall we begin?" he asked while taking a stance.

Naruto smiled and said "I guess I'll start" putting his fingers together and shouted out "**Kage Bunshin no Justu!**"

Four shadow clones appeared and stood beside Naruto with a smile.

One of the shadow clones stepped forward and entered into a stance. '_What in the…_' Hiruzen didn't get a chance to think when the clone shouted "**Hakke Kūshō****!**" and a palm thrust hit Hiruzen and he was blown away.

"Th…that is a Hyuga clan's technique…how and why…? You don't have the Byakugan…" Hiruzen was completely confused.

"Hahaha…I knew you'd be surprised," with a finger rubbing his nose. "Yes you're right I don't have the Byakugan but that doesn't mean I can't learn some of their techniques. See I had this theory when I was sparring with a certain hyuga one day. I noticed that their attacks are mostly just inputting chakra into another person's body…the Byakugan just allows them to control and damage which parts of the body they please." Naruto smirked "So I thought what if even though I don't have the Byakugan, I inject a huge amount of my chakra into another's body what would happen?"

Hiruzen gasped and said "The sudden influx of chakra could cause an in balance in the chakra system and cause many damages. That is if the body is not strong enough to withstand it. Depending on how great the chakra input…the greater the chakra then the greater the damage."

"Bingo! With my massive amount of chakra you can imagine the damage I can cause. The only thing is I don't know how to inject my chakra into another person's body or chakra system."

"This still doesn't explain why you know their techniques…only clan members can learn of their techniques."

"I was getting to that…you see once I had my theory I went to one of my wives and asked her to teach me the Gentle fist style."

"Your wife? You don't mean…" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes one of my wives is the heir of the Hyuga clan…she is Hinata Hyuga." He said proudly. "Then in order to complete the technique without the Byakugan I had to learn about the human anatomy and about chakra systems. This led me to asking two other wives of mine who happen to be medical-nins. One taught me about the human anatomy while the other taught me about chakra systems. With that information I was able to complete my own version of the Gentle fist." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I see very clever…I don't think anyone ever thought of that or tried It." said Hiruzen with a hand rubbing his chin.

"Hehe…thanks. Oh…looks like my clone is gonna use the real Gentle fist, better watch out old man even if it's you, you wouldn't be able to move for a week." Naruto advised.

The clone jumped to Hiruzen, then with some flashy footwork moved in on Hiruzen and shouted out "**Juken!**" Hiruzen managed to jump away just in time by applying chakra to his legs.

Naruto then called back his Juken Clone and sent a different clone out this time.

'_I wonder what this clone is gonna do?_' thought Hiruzen.

As Hiruzen wonders the clone begins performing a series of hand seals and shouted out "**Fūton: Kazekiri!**" after which a blade of wind flows toward Hiruzen in which he counters with "**Doton: Doryūheki!**" as a wall of earth rises up from the ground covering Hiruzen entirely and takes on the blade of wind.

As Hiruzen jumps out of the wall, the clone quickly does some hand seals and shouts out "**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!**" several small bullets of wind rushes at Hiruzen as he braces for impact.

Then Hiruzen vanishes in a puff of smoke revealing the Hiruzen was just a shadow clone.

With precise timing Hiruzen rushes out of the wall that he created and goes behind the shadow clone with a kunai pointing at its neck.

Smiling Naruto said "As expected from the Hokage still as fast as ever."

Smiling Hiruzen asked "So this one is a wind user?"

"Yes my main element is wind." Naruto said "At first I didn't know many wind releases but another wife of mine started teaching me some from her home village."

'_Another wife…just how many does this kid have?_' thought Hiruzen.

After Hiruzen removed the kunai, the Wind Clone returned back to Naruto's side and a third clone approached Hiruzen smiling.

Without haste the clone started performing hand seals and before long shouted out "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" A water dragon rose from the lake and started attacking Hiruzen.

As Hiruzen is dodging the dragon he was also doing hand seals before shouting out "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" A second water dragon rose from the lake and clashed with the first causing a shower of rain around them.

"So this clone is a water user… how many elements can you use?" asked Hiruzen.

"I can use three; wind, water and lightening but I know very little lightening so I don't usually use it. You could say that I had no choice but to learn water releases because another wife of mine found out that my wind user wife is teaching me wind releases so she forced me to learn water releases from her since she is a water user." He smiled with both arms around the back of his head "She gets jealous very easily…hahaha." He laughed.

Hiruzen nodded and the Water Clone went back to Naruto. The last clone went out and this time unsheathed the sword from his back.

Before the clone attacked, Naruto said "Now I don't usually use the sword since using wind swords are much more efficient and effective…but a very smart wife of mine taught me Kenjustu just in case I run low on chakra, the sword might be able to save my life…"

After when Naruto finished talking, the clone was just about to attack when Hiruzen held out a hand and asked "Stop for a second…just how many wives do you have?" Hiruzen asked.

"Huh?" a shocked Naruto responded before snapping back to his senses. "Oh…I have a total of seven wives…hahaha" chuckled a pink faced Naruto.

But at the words "seven wives" Hiruzen felled face down towards the ground unconscious, after a close up inspection you can see blood dripping from his nose.

Naruto looked at the unconscious Hokage and said "So…I guess this means I passed the test huh?"

AN: Sorry about the whole Sasuke and Kakashi fight…yes the fight is identical to the manga. The reason I kept it in was that it emphasizes Naruto's strategy and plan.

Chapter 5: Revelations


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, Kishimoto owns them.

Chapter 5: Revelations

Hokage's office after test:

The Hokage is now sitting behind his desk staring at a smiling Naruto. The seals are up once again to prevent anyone from knowing of the discussion.

"So…what do you think?" asked Naruto.

"Well I now know that you definitely don't belong in team 7. Your skills are above Chunin maybe even equal to Jonin level…hmm maybe I should place you in a different team that requires your skill level. After all I chose Kakashi to watch over you so that he can keep the nine tails under control but it looks like you don't need his help anymore," said the Hokage.

Hearing this Naruto shook his head and replied "Yes my level right now is definitely above a Chunin but I am not at a Jonin level like Kakashi quite yet. This is due to my underdeveloped body and lack of chakra control." Naruto said before continuing "Like I told you before I can use three elements but the problem right now is that using elements are still quite new to this inexperienced body. My mind knows how it works and how to use it but my body doesn't respond since it has never used nature manipulation before…I still need more practice with this body, that is also why my shadow clones are only able to use one or two elemental Justu's before I have to call them back as they are burning up the chakra due to their lack of control. Regarding the change in teams, I would prefer that you don't change the team right now because then I can still keep an eye out for Sasuke and Sakura…"

The Hokage was thinking over what Naruto said then nodded "Okay I respect your wishes, now I still have some questions for you that I would like to know…" said the Hokage.

"Fire away!" said a smiling Naruto.

"First of all where is the Naruto that I know? Did he disappear? Faded from existence or consumed by you? If he is still here how is he?" asked the Hokage.

"No…the Naruto that you know is still here, apparently when my soul fused with the body it pushed the younger Naruto into the back of my mind…he and I can communicate with each other, although the brat drives me crazy sometimes," said an annoyed Naruto.

**Hey! Who's the brat! You bastard!** Shouted IN.

The Hokage chuckled and said "Good good, now on to my second question; who are your wives that you speak of?"

"Well you already know Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan. Then there is Anko Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Mei Terumi of Kirigakure, Temari of Sunagakure and finally Yugao Uzuki," said Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

Upon hearing Yugao's name the Hokage began laughing then looked at Naruto and said "Yugao Uzuki? Really? Hahahaha…does the red string of fate really exist?" before he went off laughing again.

Naruto felt extremely annoyed and thought '_What the hell is so funny? Has the old man gone senile?_'

The Hokage finally stopped laughing after a minute or so and asked "What do you think our next course of action should be?"

"Well…" said Naruto while thinking "I think that we should try and get in contact with Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan and call them back here as soon as well can…" Naruto looked at the Hokage which seemed confused then quickly said "Ero-Sennin is Jiraiya while Baa-chan is Tsunade."

"Oh I see…they actually let you call them that?" asked a surprised Hiruzen.

"Not really but I do it anyways which annoys the hell out of them." He said while chuckling, in which the Hokage joined him "But right now we need to send people to watch out for the movements of Akatsuki." Naruto said in a serious tone.

After when the Hokage nodded Naruto said "Now that the plan is over with…" Naruto stuck out a hand at the Hokage and said "give me money."

The Hokage looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and asked for the reason.

"For living, besides I'm gonna try and get my wives back and they need a good place to live…and I am not gonna wait until I'm old enough for my inheritance then chase after them. I can't stand a second longer without my wives by my side," said a serious Naruto.

"I can't just give you money! You are a shinobi now; you gotta earn money by doing missions!" the Hokage shouted then sighed and said "How about this…if you can capture or kill missing-nins then the bounties will be yours."

"Alright, now on to the next subject…" he paused then shouted "STOP SPYING ON ME FROM THAT ORB OF YOURS! YOU DON'T NEED TO LOOK OUT FOR ME ANYMORE!"

The Hokage was taken a back then quickly nodded.

Soon noon came; Naruto bid the Hokage goodbye and left to join team 7 in their duties.

One week later:

After a week of doing D rank missions the Hokage called team 7 in to give them a new mission.

"This mission is a C rank mission; your job is to protect a person, in other words a protection mission…" said the Hokage.

"Who's the person we are protecting Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura.

"I'm just about to introduce him. Come in." the Hokage said looking at the door.

An old man who is holding a bottle of sake comes into the room takes a sip of the bottle and starts talking down on the three Genins.

"We will be taking our leave now Hokage-sama" said Kakashi.

As everyone is about to leave the Hokage called out "Naruto I would like a word with you if you please, everyone may leave. Naruto will join you at the gates later."

With that everyone left the room leaving Naruto and the Hokage alone.

"Naruto, is this the mission that you talked about?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes Ojii this is the mission that I talked about, so will you give me a pardon for the people that I want to bring back and allow them to enter the village?"

"I don't know if we can trust the two that you mentioned, especially Zabuza Demon of the Hidden Mist he seems too crafty and sneaky to be trusted…especially if you look at his background killing all one hundred academy students."

"I know but I really want to save Haku he is a very kind person, he is the one who taught me where true strength and power comes from; it comes from your love for the person that you are protecting…besides he also reminds me of...me…" said Naruto with a sad smile.

The Hokage looked at Naruto for a minute and muttered something along the lines of troublesome. He then began to write on a piece of scroll before handing the scroll to Naruto and said "This scroll will allow the person that you bring back, entrance into the village but he must be brought to me right away."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you Ojii, you were always a smart and kind Hokage."

Naruto then left the room to join up with his team and client but he could have sworn that the Hokage is smiling behind his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a while of traveling, Naruto shouted out "Oh No! I gotta go!" as he rushed towards the trees.

"Can we really rely on that brat?" asked a worried Tazuna.

"Don't worry Konoha shinobi's are well trained…" Kakashi reassured the old man.

"Naruto that baka!" muttered Sakura.

Meanwhile once out of site Naruto created three shadow clones and all three rushed ahead without attracting attention from the group.

Fifteen minutes later a sudden rush of information informed Naruto that the Demon Brothers have been captured and are now being carried back to Konoha by two clones disguised as ANBU.

Smiling Naruto thought '_Payday!_' as he went back out onto the road facing a group of very annoyed people.

About 5 minutes along the road, the group ran into a pair of ANBU carrying a pair of unconscious shinobi's. "What's going on?" asked Kakashi.

"We found these two suspiciously hiding out along the road; we then took them out and are now reporting back to the Hokage," one of the ANBU replied.

Kakashi studied the two ANBU and then the two unconscious shinobi's, nodded and called for the group to continue on.

The two ANBU then left them and went back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza's hide out:

"You failed?" shouted out Gato pointing at Zabuza. "Do you know how much money I will be spending on hiring you?"

"Shut the fuck up…I'll get the job done…this time I'll personally go and kill the builder and his bodyguards…" replied Zabuza with killing intent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Land of Waves:

"So this is the Land of Waves," said Sakura as she looks around.

'_Its good to be back_' thought Naruto.

"Well come on lets go," said Tazuna as they headed for the bridge.

Naruto feeling background movement and a slight amount of killing intent immediately grabbed Sakura from around the waist and dived towards the ground.

"Na…Na…Naruto! What are you do…" Sakura said before being interrupted by Kakashi's shout "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and dive towards the ground while Kakashi ducked when a flying blade came swirling towards the group.

"Well this is gonna be a pain…" said Kakashi as he looked up and saw Zabuza stand on the blade that was now stuck on a tree.

"Kakashi sensei who is that person?" asked Sakura.

"That person is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist; Zabuza Momochi but he is now a missing-nin, everyone stay back because he is very dangerous," replied Kakashi as he starts removing his forehead protector from his left eye.

"You are also a pain…Sharingan user Kakatshi but that doesn't matter because all of you are gonna die!" Zabuza said as he jumped on top of the lake then performed a hand seal and said "**Hidden Mist no Justsu**!" and vanished into the incoming mist.

'_Sharingan? Impossible only a select few in the Uchiha clan possesses this ability_' thought Sasuke.

"Stay by the client!" yelled Kakashi.

The three Genin surrounded Tazuna as they looked around for Zabuza in the thick mist.

Kakashi feeling Sasuke's fear due to the intense killing intent reassured his team by stating that he won't allow his friends to die.

Naruto smiled and created two shadow clones; one went to stand by Tazuna and the other went next to Sasuke.

Just as Zabuza appeared into the middle of the group and swung his broad sword, Naruto grabbed Sakura by the waist again while the other two clones grabbed their respective targets by the shoulder and jumped backwards away from the path of the sword.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and stabbed him through the back only for it to burst into water.

The three Genin and Tazuna along with Naruto's clones watched as Kakashi and Zabuza fight using clones. One after another clones were being destroyed until the real Zabuza managed to kick the real Kakashi into the lake.

Then using some kind of Justu he created a water prison around Kakashi trapping him inside and unable to move.

Zabuza with only one hand created yet another water clone which appeared on land and began walking towards the group with the intent to kill.

As Kakashi shouted for them to take the client and run, Zabuza's clone laughed out and said he's going to enjoy killing the brats.

The clone that was next to Sasuke used the chance and dashed towards the lake while performing hand seals.

Zabuza's clone noticing it, dashed towards it but was stopped by a kunai pointing towards its back, a voice then said "Hey leave my brother alone, can't you see he's busy performing hand seals?" with that said the clone that was next to Tazuna then stabbed through the Zabuza clone and pulled upwards slicing the clone in half.

As everyone watched this they then heard a shout "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" coming from the clone that dashed towards the water earlier.

To their surprise a water dragon rose up from the lake and started heading for Zabuza. With no choice whatsoever Zabuza had to remove his hand from the water prison to dodge the incoming water dragon.

"Na…Naruto?" was the only thing said by Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke at the same time in complete shock.

'_What in the world…how can that brat know this technique? Looks like I underestimated the kid_' thought Zabuza doing hand seals and dodging the water dragon at the same time.

"Hey Kakashi sensei hurry up and get this over with will ya?" shouted the clone close to the lake.

"Thanks Naruto, let me handle this now" Kakashi said as he stood up.

""**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" shouted Zabuza, a water dragon then emerged out of the lake and collided with the first.

Kakashi then went and faced Zabuza who once again started to perform the hand seals for creating the water dragon Justu but Kakashi is also performing the exact same seals.

This infuriated Zabuza when the two water dragons clashed yet again sending rain to fall around them. Kakashi managed to get the upper hand by pretending to be able to read minds by using the Sharingan and Genjutsu. Zabuza eventually became paranoid and was blasted by the technique he was about to use but Kakashi ended up completing it first.

Just as Kakashi was about to deal the finishing blow, a pair of needles struck Zabuza in the neck seemingly killing him.

A masked figure revealed itself to be a hunter-nin from Kiri and thanked the group for helping him kill Zabuza. Kakashi examined the body and he determined the body to be dead.

The masked figure then said "I'll be taking this body now if you'll excuse me." A Naruto clone then went behind him with a kunai held against his neck telling him not to move, making everyone turn their heads towards them.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura shouted at the clone while forgetting the fact that the real Naruto is still hugging her from behind.

"This is not the real hunter-nin, he is a fake and is a subordinate of Zabuza," said the clone.

Immediately after that the masked-nin shouted out "**Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors!**" An ice mirror began to form by the body of Zabuza, and then to everyone's shock a hand came out of the mirror and grabbed the body of Zabuza pulling him in.

After that the mirror melted, the masked-nin then dispersed revealing that it was made out of water.

'_Damn they got away, I just wanted to capture them and then try to persuade them into joining Konoha…_' Naruto said in his mind.

"Naruto, how did you know that he was a fake?" asked Kakashi turning around to look at the real Naruto.

Sakura noticing this turned her head and saw Naruto who then smiled; she then looked down her waist and found that his arms are still wrapped around her. She then said "Naruto would you mind letting go of me now?" blushing while angry at the same time.

"Oops…sorry Sakura-chan I forgot…too busy watching Kakashi sensei kicking ass you know" he said still smiling while acting innocent at the same time. "Anyways that masked-nin is a fake due to two reasons. One; is that he didn't try to destroy the body right away but was trying to take the body someplace else which didn't make sense, since hunter-nins are suppose to destroy the body right away. Two; the weapons he used were two needles which would most likely not kill unless it hits vital organs which it did not."

"But Kakashi sensei examined the body and he determined it to be dead…" said Sakura.

"Things aren't always what they seem," said Sasuke.

"Naruto has a valid point and if he is correct then Zabuza could still be alive, we need to hur…" Kakashi was unable to finish talking and fainted.

All three Genin ran up to Kakashi shouting out his name, Tazuna decided that they should head towards his home and then decide what to do later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tazuna's house:

As Kakashi woke up he was scolded by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. "Don't worry I just fainted due to over exhaustion by using the Sharingan too much but I won't be able to move for a week…"

"I think we need explanations now that Kakashi sensei is awake," said Naruto looking towards Tazuna.

Tazuna fidgeted for a moment then sighed and began telling them about a wealthy shipping magnate who have taken over the entire countries shipping industries using money and violence. Gato uses the shipping industries to do illegal things like selling drugs and other dangerous items. Since the country is now trying to build a bridge to connect to the Fire country, if the bridge is completed then Gato business will go down under.

"So that is why he is sending people and ninjas to go after your life…" said Sakura.

"But if you know that ninjas will be after your life then why did you lie to us and applied for a C rank mission instead of a B rank mission?" asked Kakashi.

"The Wave Country is very poor thanks to Gato, so we can't afford the more expensive B rank mission…I'll understand if you decide to leave now considering the dangers involved…"

Naruto looked at Tazuna and Tsunami, both had become depressed so he began to say "Well there's no helping it now that we're here anyways…we'll continue the mission to protect you, hell we'll even get rid of Gato for you, but under the condition that this mission be upgraded to B rank."

"Like I said we don't have that kind of money…" said a sad looking Tazuna.

"Don't worry once Gato is gone this country's economy will start flowing again, not to mention that once the bridge is completed the Fire country will want to start doing businesses with you. I'm sure that Kakashi sensei can convince the Hokage to let your country pay for the mission at a later date. Once this country's income starts flowing in, right Kakashi sensei?" said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna and his daughter's brightened up face, sighed then nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the boy carrying the body of Zabuza starts coming out of an ice mirror and laid the body of Zabuza down on the ground.

He then proceeded to use medical tools to remove the needles from Zabuza's neck, only to be stopped by an awakened Zabuza who then removed the needles forcefully by hand.

"You would have died" said the masked-nin.

"I underestimated Sharingan Kakashi and his Genin…but I won't do it again, this time I will win against the Sharingan and kill them all!" said Zabuza.

"You won't be able to move for a week…"

"One week…Kakashi you and your team only have a week left to live!" laughed Zabuza.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tazuna's house:

"Now that everything's decided I think it's about time to train you guys," said Kakashi.

"I don't think now's the time for training Kakashi sensei," said Sakura. "Zabuza and his men might be coming any time now…"

"You don't have to worry about Zabuza right now, since I did determine that he was dead that means that he must have been put into a momentary death situation. People who have been put into a momentary death will need time to recover, so we still have time…" answered Kakashi.

"It doesn't matter how much you train, you will all just end up dying…" came a small voice. Everyone turned around and saw a little boy staring at them. "No one can beat Gato…"

The boy then welcomed his grandfather back and went back to his room.

"What was all that about? Since he called you grandfather, I guess that means he's your grandson," asked Sakura.

Tazuna nodded and told them his grandson's name is Inari and began to tell them of the town's past. About Inari's step father and how he gave hope to the town before he was put to death by Gato. After his death Inari and the town's people changed and lost all hope and courage to stand up to Gato and his men.

Naruto then got up and started to head towards the door "Naruto where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Well if we are going to save this town from Gato and beat Zabuza we better start training right away…I'll show that kid that real hero's still exists!" said Naruto.

The other's looked at each other, smiled and followed Naruto out into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the woods:

Kakashi started explaining about chakra and its uses and the importance of chakra control. He then demonstrated the training they are about to do which is tree climbing.

After when he finished Naruto said "Kakashi sensei on second thought I think I'll explore the town some more and do some self training."

"No Naruto chakra control is very important, unless you can climb that tree…" Kakashi said pointing at the tallest tree "Then you'll be doing tree climbing all this week," he then turned to the other two and said "BEGIN!"

Sakura managed to climb up a very tall tree and sat waiting on a tree branch while Sasuke is having difficulties with the exercise.

"Very good Sakura your chakra control is one of the best I have ever seen. Sasuke you still need to do better than that. Now where did Naruto go?" he said while looking around.

"Kakashi sensei I'm up here!" said Naruto. They all looked up and found Naruto standing at the very top of the tallest tree that Kakashi pointed to moments ago. "So now can I go explore the town and do some self training?"

Sakura was impressed that Naruto could climb that high while Sasuke was furious. Kakashi on the other hand was shocked to see Naruto at the top of the tree but later nodded.

Naruto then left and went into town thinking '_I have already mastered tree climbing, now I just need to work on a little more water walking. That shouldn't take long but Rasengan will need another week and Nature manipulation still needs more work._'

AN: Since some people have asked who are Naruto wives I decided to re answer the question during this chapter.

Next Chapter 6: Offer and Result.


	6. Offer and Result

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, Kishimoto owns them.

Chapter 6: Offer and Result

During the whole week Naruto went and did his own self training while Kakashi worked with Sasuke on tree climbing. Sakura was also exempt from doing tree climbing, but instead she was put on guard duty following Tazuna around.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day six of training:

'_Haku should be around here…_' thought Naruto as he looked around the woods.

Once he spotted Haku he slowly approached the boy who looks like a girl. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, do you have time? I would like to talk with you…I know who you are and that Zabuza is still alive. Don't worry I don't want to fight you, I just wanted to talk…" said Naruto smiling at the boy.

Haku was caught by surprise but then nodded and followed Naruto deeper into the woods where they were sure that they were alone.

"I am a Konoha-nin as you have probably known; I have come here with an offer for you and your partner…if you and your partner surrender to us now than I can guarantee you a home in Konoha. You will be freed from being hunted by real hunter-nins, I know you are a kind person and don't want you to end up dying. If you continue doing what you and your partner are doing, then death is the only path for you and your partner. Do you want to watch your precious person die in front of you?" said Naruto

Haku was silent as he took in all of what Naruto said. After a while Haku responded with "I'll have to discuss this with Zabuza-san, whatever he decides is whatever path I take."

"Please think this over, and try to convince Zabuza as much as you can. Gato cannot be trusted and will betray the two of you once we are dealt with."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Haku.

"Because I have witnessed someone who is very similar to you died, protecting his most important person and all he wanted was a place to live and someone who cares for him…" said Naruto with a depressed face.

Haku then smiled and said "You are a very kind person; I will try my best to convince Zabuza-san. By the way my name is Haku and I'm a boy…"

After that he took off from the forest while Naruto smiled and hoped for the best.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza's hide out:

"You are too naïve Haku…that boy is lying to you, he is just using your kindness and willingness to trust to trap and kill us. Remember what I taught you, you are nothing more than a tool to kill… all shinobi's are tools used for killing," Zabuza said after being told of the offer.

"But Zabuza-san he is different, I can see it in his eyes that he is telling the truth. He might be able to hel…" Haku said when he was interrupted by "SILENCE! I HAVE MADE MY DECISION! DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF! IS THAT CLEAR?" shouted out Zabuza.

Haku merely nodded before Zabuza continued "Prepare yourself for tomorrow because tomorrow everything will end, and then we'll deal with Gato ourselves," said Zabuza with a wide smirk across his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Supper Time Tazuna's house:

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS TRAINING SO HARD? IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN…YOU CAN'T BEAT GATO! ALL OF YOU WILL JUST END UP DYING FOR NO REASON JUST LIKE HIM! HIS DEATH WAS WORTHLESS!" shouted out Inari with tears running down his face when he witnessed the tired out ninjas.

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU SAY YOUR FATHERS DEATH WAS WORTHLESS! HE DIED TO GIVE THIS TOWN HOPE! HE DIED TO GIVE YOU HOPE! DID HE EVER GIVE UP WHEN HE DIED? NO! UP UNTIL THE END HE WAS STILL FULL OF PRIDE BECAUSE HE DIED BELIEVING IN THIS TOWN AND YOU! HE DIED TO PROTECT YOU AND THIS TOWN!" Naruto shouted at Inari "If you just want to run away then run you coward! We won't become cowards when we face someone stronger than us…we will fight and fight until our last breath!" Naruto glared.

Inari then went back towards his room full of tears.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day:

"Naruto are you ready?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute!" said Naruto.

He then created two shadow clones in the house before he went and joined his team and Tazuna.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bridge:

There are corpses of bridge builders laying on the ground by the time the group arrived, with an eerie mist beginning to form.

"They're coming!" shouted out Kakashi.

A bunch of Zabuza clones appeared and surrounded the group, but Sasuke instantly wiped them out with two kunai's.

Zabuza then appeared along with Haku by his side. "I'm impressed, what do you think Haku?" asked Zabuza.

"Yes, he is very good, very gifted…" replied Haku.

"Well we don't have a lot of time so let's begin…" said Zabuza while Haku dashed forward.

"I'll fight him!" cried out Sasuke.

'_Haku…_' thought Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile…_

Tazuna's House:

The noise of wood falling onto the ground can be heard and when Tsunami went to look she saw two men carrying swords enter the house through the hole they made.

Tsunami then screamed which alerted Inari who came running. The two samurai's then threatened to kill Inari but was stopped by Tsunami threatening to kill herself if they hurt Inari.

Soon Tsunami was captured while Inari was shaking in fear crying. Inari then remembered Naruto and his father's words about courage and fighting to protect.

He then rushed out shouting at the samurai's to let go of his mother but was then saved just mere seconds before being cut to pieces by a Naruto clone.

"Good going kid, you're finally becoming a man! Thanks to your distraction I managed to grab your mom away from them" said a smiling clone.

"Naruto? I thought you went with the group to the bridge?" asked Inari.

"I did but then I created clones using ninja arts to stay in the house just in case something like this might happen" replied the Naruto clone "Now just sit back and let us handle it."

"Well well well…if it isn't the loser ninja, did you come back just to be sent to hell?" said one of the samurai's.

"No not really I'm just here to do this to you…" said a second clone that appeared behind their back "**Double palmed** **Juken!**"

With that the two samurai's kneeled forward unconscious, they then tied up the samurai's.

"I'll let the boss know while you stay here and continue to protect them" one of the clones said and then dispersed.

"I'm gonna go into town to rally people up to fight against Gato!" Inari said "Can you look after mom for me?"

"No problem kid, you just do what you have to do and I'll make sure your mom is safe and sound," said a smiling clone as he watched Inari run off into town shouting out to the people.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Bridge:

Sasuke and Haku's fight have already begun while Kakashi was challenged by Zabuza.

Naruto decided to stay next to Sakura and Tazuna and watch how things will turn out.

When Sasuke began to gain the upper hand due to the tree climbing exercise, Haku then activated his bloodline limit and instantly reversed the situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Kakashi was stabbed by Zabuza and his Sharingan was proven useless due to the thick mist. Zabuza then faded into the mist yet again.

Kakashi then realized that Zabuza's new targets were Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna.

Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna and about to swipe when he was instantly kicked away by Naruto's chakra powered kick "Don't come anywhere near here or else you'll regret it," said a pissed off Naruto. Kakashi then appeared a second later only to see a flying Zabuza.

'_Shit! What a powerful kick…I think some ribs are broken…_' thought Zabuza now coughing out blood.

Kakashi then went off to find Zabuza, thinking that now is the time to finish this battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Sasuke was slowly being worn down by the attacks of Haku and just when he was about to give up. He thought of his clan's massacre and then activated the Sharingan which then finally allowed him to see some of the movements of Haku. But even though he could see he was still too slow to react, not to mention his already worn out body. He then let out a scream before collapsing due to a shower of needles that hit him in the back.

Naruto hearing the scream rushed towards where the Sasuke and Haku fight is. Naruto then saw a collapsed Sasuke but he knew that Sasuke was alive due to Haku's personality of not willing to kill innocents.

"Haku! Is this your answer?" Naruto shouted at the mirrors.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but Zabuza-san has denied your proposal and I will follow him wherever he so chooses…" said Haku.

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique!**" said Kakashi after he rolls out a scroll and smears his blood over it, then performed the hand seals required before slamming the scroll to the ground.

"It is useless Kakashi…whatever you do is useless, you can't find me but I can find you…" said Zabuza in the background.

Then from within the ground a pack of hounds appeared and grabbed onto Zabuza making him immobile shocking him. "These hunting hounds have the best sense of smell, my blood is all over your weapons when you attacked me earlier," said Kakashi. "Now I believe its time to end this…"

Kakashi began performing hand seals and a ball of blue chakra began forming on his palm. After the Jutsu was finished he shouted out "**Lightening Edge!**"

XXXXXXXXXX

"ZABUZA! YOU FREAKEN COWARD! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND BRING DOWN SOMEONE WHO WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! WHY WOULD YOU SACRIFICE SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING TO USE HIS OWN LIFE JUST TO PROTECT YOUR WORTHLESS SKIN! ALL HAKU WANTS IS TO BE LOVED! ALL HE WANTS IS A HOME! YET YOU ARE PREPARED TO THROW HIM AWAY LIKE A TOOL! HE LOVES YOU! HE REALLY LOVES YOU! YOU BASTARD!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Haku said but instantly he felt a disturbance and dashed towards the source.

Naruto also feeling the disturbance dashed towards the source.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kakashi lifted up his hand and began to thrust, Haku appeared in front of the immobilized Zabuza shielding him from the attack.

Just before Kakashi hit Haku, another body appeared in front of Haku and pushed him away.

Kakashi's hand went right through the person's body…When Haku looked up what he saw was Zabuza having an arm right through his lower right chest of his body.

Naruto then showed up and saw that Kakashi instead of piercing Haku through the heart, has pierced Zabuza instead but not through the heart.

"Za..Zabuza-san…wh…why?" said a shocked and confused Haku now spilling tears from his eyes.

"Fool…foolish boy that body that you were…_cough…_shielding was just a water clone…_cough_" said Zabuza now coughing out blood.

The water clone then dispersed into a puddle of water and the dogs disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Kakashi seeing what was happening carefully removed his arm, then laid Zabuza carefully on the ground and watched as Zabuza talked to the now crying Haku.

"Even so! Why? Why did you save me? I'm supposed to die! Wasn't I your tool?" cried Haku.

"You know…_cough…_a moment ago I wouldn't have…_cough…_done what I did but after hearing…_cough…_what that loud mouth shouted out…_cough…_my body just moved on it's own…" he coughed out some more blood then continued "Hahaha…to think…_cough…_that I Demon Zabuza would do something like this…_cough…_would only make people laugh! Hahaha…_cough_."

"Please stop…please stop talking Zabuza-san…" cried Haku.

"No!..._cough…_I have some things to say before…_cough…_my time runs out…_cough_," he took a breath before continuing "I'm sorry Haku…I am not able to give you a…_cough…_good life…don't be sad boy…_cough…_and don't go looking for revenge…_cough…_you and I both know what the risks are…_cough…_when we took this mission…_cough cough…_I have always lived a life full of hatred and revenge…_cough…_because all I ever felt was…_cough…_that a ninja is just a tool to be used and then be discarded…_cough…_but you, you lived a life of protection a life full of love…_cough…_a much greater life…" taking another breath he then said "Promise me that you'll live a good…_cough…_life…"

Then raising an arm he gestured for Naruto to come forward which Naruto did and knelt beside Haku. He then said "Is that offer…_cough…_still available?" after when Naruto nodded he continued "Then take Haku back with you…_cough…_I am now handing him over to you…_cough…_promise me you'll look after him…_cough_…**Swear to me!**"

"I swear I'll take care of Haku…he won't be lonely anymore, he will be like a brother to me…" Naruto gently said.

"Hahaha…you know what?..._cough…_This is probably…_cough…_the first time in my life that…_cough…_I am happy…I died protecting the one that is precious to me…" his arm then fell towards the ground indicating that he is no longer of this world.

Naruto and Haku's head dipped in silence, while everyone else stood there with a sad expression on their face.

The silence was short lived however when an evil voice echoed across the bridge "Hehehe...now that most of you are injured…this makes things a whole lot easier," said Gato "Oh? Whats this…Zabuza that trash has finally kicked the bucket? Hehehe...good riddance I was never really going to pay him and his goons anyways…I only planned to use him to weaken you ninjas then kill all of you with the men behind me…" Gato laughed out loud then continued "And he calls himself Devil of the Mist, what a joke! Now enough of talking…men kill them, kill them all!"

"Hyahahaha I want to cut me some ninja flesh!" said one of Gato's mean.

"Oh? Look at the female ninja she looks like she might be able to satisfy us…hehehe then we'll cut her up into many tiny pieces," said another laughing hysterically.

Then the whole group started ranting "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Naruto and Haku then both stood up and raised their heads looking at Gato and his men with pure hatred unleashing a dense amount of killing intent.

Naruto then said to Kakashi "Kakashi sensei you are tired, let us handle this."

Haku then said to Naruto "Naruto-kun these are going to be my last kills for Zabuza-san, allow me to honour his name…"

Naruto then nodded and created around 50 shadow clones all ready to kill, this greatly frightened Gato and his men.

Haku then performed the **Hidden Mist Technique**, when a cloud of mist shrouded Gato and his men; Naruto (including shadow clones) and Haku were off.

In less than 30 seconds all of the men were killed except for Gato and the person who threatened Sakura.

Haku then approached Gato who frantically backs away saying "Don't kill me! Don't kill me please! I'll…I'll give you money! I'll give you all of my money just don't kill me!" cried the short man.

"You have dishonoured Zabuza-san's name and anyone who dishonours his name…the result is **Death!**" Haku then performed hand seals and shouted out "**Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!**" A thousand needles starts swarming at the short man and after the attack was over, he fell over dead resembling a porcupine.

Meanwhile Naruto approached the man who threatened Sakura. Running away in a frantic he slipped on a puddle of water and fell, turning around he started begging for mercy but by the look on Naruto's face you can tell there is no shred of mercy.

Naruto then formed two **Rasengans** one in each hand; he slowly approached the man until he was standing next to the poor fellow on the ground and then said "You threatened my **wife!** Anyone who threatens my wives…the result is **Pain and Death!**"

Naruto then shoved a **Rasengan** right into the poor mans crotch shattering whatever that was supposed to be there. The man then immediately shrieked out in pain while rolling around clutching his shattered privates. Naruto allowed the man ten more minutes of pain before thrusting the second Rasengan at the man's head instantly killing him.

After a few moments the mist vanished and to the shock of Sakura and Tazuna every one of Gato's men were dead including Gato himself. What shocked them the most was Naruto and Haku didn't even have a scratch on them.

Inari then shouted out towards them and when they looked they saw the whole town's men were behind him carrying anything they could find as a weapon. Naruto then knew that this town will no longer need protection from outside forces.

Haku then went to Zabuza's body; he then asked Kakashi and Tazuna if Zabuza can be buried here. Kakashi then looked at Tazuna who nodded, after getting approval Kakashi then picked up Zabuza's body.

Sasuke finally awoke due to the happy cheers of the town's people; Tazuna then went and picked him up bridal style causing him to blush due to the embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, Zabuza's grave:

The bridge was completed on time, thanks to the group's protection along with shadow clones doing manual labour.

The group decided to visit Zabuza's grave one last time, they waited for Haku's final goodbye and then went to say goodbye to Tazuna and his family.

After watching the group leave, Tazuna decided to name the bridge after the hero who gave them hope and courage, who also helped protected the bridge and take down Gato. The bridge was later called "The Great Naruto Bridge"

XXXXXXXXXX

Fire Country:

Haku felt nervous and scared so he decided to talk to Naruto but was reassured that the Hokage is a good person, and will gladly take him in.

Kakashi after hearing this smiled then asked Naruto "Hey Naruto, why didn't the Hokage tell me anything about recruiting gifted ninjas?"

Naruto had to think of something quick then answered "I don't know Kakashi sensei…my guess is it's because you are always late at everything that the Hokage felt you would probably forget about something like this as well…" replied Naruto.

Hearing this Kakashi's shoulders drooped low and his head hang over looking down at the ground.

Sakura tried to hide in a giggle but failed while Inner Sakura praised Naruto for the reply.

Sasuke looked away pretending not to care but in actual fact there was a grin on his face.

Kakashi then gloomily asked another question "How are we going to get Haku into the village? He doesn't have any identification so he won't be allowed past the gates."

"That's a good question Kakashi sensei but I have that all covered," Naruto replied and then pulled out a scroll "This scroll was given to me by the Hokage, it will allow anyone that I bring back entrance into Konoha."

After being praised, a little bit of life came back into him and he decided to ask "Why did the Hokage give the scroll to you and not to me?"

"I don't know Kakashi sensei…but my guess is the Hokage might be afraid that you would mistaken the scroll for your Icha Icha Paradise book and leave it back at home," Naruto replied while smirking.

That was the killing blow…Kakashi lost all life and now needed to be dragged back to Konoha by a shadow clone that Naruto created.

Sakura was now laughing like there is no tomorrow while Inner Sakura was celebrating with Naruto fans waving around.

Sasuke was now unable to hide the wide smile on his face and quickly ran in front of the group so that no one can see his grin.

Haku of course was confused as hell but decided to avoid any more questions seeing as how Kakashi looked like he was died.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hokage office:

"Excellent job on the mission team 7. You should all go back now and get some nicely earned rest," said the smiling Hokage and then he called for Naruto to stay while everyone but Haku let the room.

"So your name is Haku is it not?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes my name is Haku, please take care of me" Haku said while bowing.

"Hmm…I still don't know what to do with you yet. I'll first have to test your abilities myself and then decide where you should go or what you should do…"

"What!" shouted out Naruto. "Why can't Haku just stick with me, I'll show him around and..."

Naruto stopped when Haku put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "It's alright Naruto-kun, I'll be fine…"

"But Haku I promised Zabuza that I'll take care of you!"

"It's fine…" said Haku with a smile "I can tell the Hokage is a good person when I looked into his eyes, he won't do anything to harm me."

After seeing Haku's determination and having the Hokage's word on Haku's safety, Naruto left the room and went home wondering what the old man is going to do with Haku.

XXXXXXXXXX

A week later:

Team 7 just finished another D rank mission.

Kakashi had to leave so that he could hand in a report, while Sasuke after coldly turning down Sakura went off to train some more since he was frustrated at having lost against Haku.

Thus leaving Sakura and Naruto alone but that was short lived when Konohamaru and his gang showed up asking Naruto to play ninja with them.

Konohamaru then spotted Sakura and asked Naruto if she was his girlfriend and Naruto replied saying that Konohamaru is a genius.

This lead to the pink haired girl's wrath, which told Naruto that it was time to book it, yelling for Konohamaru and his gang to run as well.

Konohamaru then ran into a 14-15 year old boy with what appears to be make up marks all over his face.

Next to the boy was a girl with blond hair and bluish green eyes, strapped to her back appears to be a giant fan.

The boy then lifted Konohamaru up by the shirt and said that he was gonna teach the kid some manners.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere:

Chunin's and Jonin's have gathered around in front of the Hokage. "So is it that time already?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah I even saw some other countries candidates now in the village. So when is it gonna happen?" asked Genma Shiranui a Tokubetsu Jonin with a straw in his mouth.

The Hokage replied "It will begin in a week…In seven days the Chunin exams will commence."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Gang:

Naruto then started walking towards the three of them, seeing this Konohamaru said "Heh, you're gonna get it now…my boss is gonna pulverize you."

The boy then looked at Naruto and replied "I'd like to see him try" while smirking.

But to their surprise Naruto kept on walking passed them until he was in front of the blond haired girl. He then grabbed both of her hands and said "Hey gorgeous, what's your name?"

This caused everyone to bowl over onto the ground with a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

The girl responded by telling him that her name is Temari and that the boy over there is her younger brother Kankuro.

"Temari…what an elegant name…it suits you perfectly," Naruto said as he lifted her hand up and kissed it. Which caused her to blush since no one has done such a thing to her before, or had the balls to do it.

Seeing this Kankuro and Sakura was furious although Sakura didn't know why she was.

Kankuro then shouted out "Hey! Let go of my sister you brat!"

Ignoring Kankuro, Naruto continued on "So what's a beautiful yet strong looking sand rose like you doing here?" asked Naruto with a foxy grin, his sapphire blue eyes focusing only on Temari's.

Sakura now even more annoyed said "You look like foreign ninja's what are you doing here? It is against the law for you to enter the village without permission!"

Temari now blushing even more answered "Don't you know? We are Suna Genins, we're here to take the Chunin exams."

Kankuro now furious lifted a fist and is about strike Naruto when a rock came flying towards him and hit him on the arm.

Everybody except for Naruto and Temari looked around for the source, and found Sasuke tossing another rock up and down while sitting on a tree branch.

"You may be guests but we don't tolerate violence towards our people," Sasuke snapped.

Sakura and Moegi shouted out "Sasuke-kun is so cool!"

Kankuro now getting the thing off his back and looked like he is gonna fight but before he could do anything more a voice appeared behind Sasuke "Kankuro stop, you are an embarrassment to our village."

This shocked Sasuke and Sakura since the red haired boy appeared out of no where.

Kankuro was literally afraid and tried to salvage the situation but was threatened with death by the red haired boy.

After apologizing, Kankuro and the red haired boy was about to leave, when they were stopped by Sasuke asking for the red haired boys name. The boy said his name is Gaara and in turn asked for Sasuke's.

Naruto finally realizing what was going on, lifted Temari's hand up again and kissed it "Looks like it's time for you to leave, I'll see you later Tem-chan," Naruto said with a grin and a wink making Temari as red as a cherry.

He then called for Konohamaru and his gang and left the scene thinking '_So…it's the Chunin exams all over again, this is gonna get interesting._'

AN: Just in case some people are still confused, the Zabuza who injured Kakashi is a water clone. The Zabuza that Naruto kicked is the real Zabuza.

Next Chapter 7: The Chunin Exams.


	7. The Chunin Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, Kishimoto owns them.

Chapter 7: The Chunin Exams.

The Day before the Exams:

Kakashi assembles team 7 early in the morning to give the team their applications. Kakashi then leaves them be while Sasuke goes back to training leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

Sakura feels that she is useless and is lagging behind Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto feeling her uneasiness asks her what's wrong, she then begins telling him her worries.

"Sakura remember what I said the day of the bell test, anyone who abandons their teammates is shit. If you feel that you can't do this test then I won't do the test either," said Naruto.

"Naruto you can't! What about your dream of becoming Hokage?" asked Sakura.

"Yes my dream is important…but if I were to compare my dream with you, than you would be more important," said Naruto his eyes now looking at Sakura with great intensity.

Sakura's heart started beating like crazy and her face starts burning up '_Wh…wh…what should I do?_' thought Sakura '_I think Naruto just confessed to me!_'

**Well what do you think****? Kiss the guy, and don't tell me you haven't noticed how nice he looks wearing that new outfit! **Said IS (Inner Sakura) **You've also stopped bashing him whenever he does something to you, like the time where he was hugging you from behind.**

'_Be quite!_' thought Sakura, but now that she thinks about it, it's true and she also remembers how amazing it felt when he hugged her.

"Naruto I am just a useless ninja, all of those missions were completed thanks to you and Sasuke-kun…now with the Chunin exams…I am afraid that without the two of you I might fa…" she never got to finish because she was pulled into a kiss by Naruto.

**Holy shit! Wow****…this feels goood… **said IS.

'_Na…Naruto! What am I gonna do? What's happening to me…ton…tongue!_' but that was the last thing she thought.

Five minutes later they broke apart in order to catch a breath "Sakura I don't ever want to hear you say you're useless, to me you are one of the eight greatest female ninjas in this world," said a very serious Naruto.

He then smiled "Don't worry about the Chunin exams; you'll do fine, just be more confident in yourself. After all you do have the best chakra control out of all three of us and the best overall knowledge when it comes to Genjustu, not to mention the fact that you are very smart," Naruto said with a wink.

Sakura's face now crimson red, only managed a nod, but when Naruto looked like he is about to leave she instantly grabbed his hand and said "Don't go…"

Naruto feeling Sakura's hand then turned around and pulled her into a hug, "I missed you so much…" whispered Naruto now having tears in his eyes.

"Naruto…did you say something?" asked Sakura now stroking the back of his head.

"Huh? Oh…nothing, I said I love you so much," said a smiling Naruto who then let go of her.

Sakura seeing Naruto having tears in his eyes made her heart ache '_He loves me…he really loves me…_' thought Sakura now also having tears in her eyes.

Naruto seeing her cried kissed her again and then said "Don't worry Sakura I won't be going anywhere soon, I promise I'll protect you till the day I die."

"You promise?" asked Sakura looking into Naruto's eyes.

"I promise," said Naruto with a smile, he then cupped her face with his hand and wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Now cheer up and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Sakura nodded, then just as Naruto was about to jump off she grabbed him again and pulled him into a kiss then ran off, leaving a bewildered yet happy Naruto behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day of Chunin Exams:

"Hi Sakura-chan!...Hey Sasuke…" said Naruto when he went to meet up with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi Na…Naruto-kun…" said Sakura while blushing.

'_Sakura seems weird today_' thought Sasuke.

As they entered the building there was a big commotion, Rock Lee and Tenten were trying to go through a door but was prevented by two shinobis.

Naruto ignoring the commotion started heading towards the stairs but was stopped by the two when they noticed him "Hey! You there why are you going upstairs?" asked one of them.

"Because I want to go to the exam room on the third floor," replied Naruto "Sakura-chan would you mind telling these idiots what floor this is?"

"This is the second floor," said Sakura.

"The whole floor is under Genjustu," replied Sasuke when everybody seemed confused.

After that one of the shinobi's attacked Sasuke but both were stopped by Rock Lee. Rock Lee's teammates then approached him and began chatting with him.

Rock Lee then noticed Sakura and asked her out but was instantly turned down. Neji then walked up to Sasuke asking for his name but was ignored. Sakura sensing the tension dragged both Naruto and Sasuke out of the area.

After leaving the area Rock Lee showed up and challenged Sasuke to a match. Naruto not wanting to see the match decided to go to the exam room first. Sakura decided to go with Naruto since she thinks that the winner will be Sasuke anyways so there is no point. Sasuke nodded and said he will join them later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura approached the room and found Kakashi standing in front of it. Kakashi then noticed that Sasuke was missing and asked where he is. Sakura replied that Sasuke was challenged by some kid name Rock Lee, and told Kakashi not to worry because Sasuke will be here soon enough. Moments later Sasuke showed up with excitement on his eyes, they then entered the room.

As they entered the room they noticed the room was packed, and then slowly the other rookie 9 started approaching them.

Ino then jumped onto the back of Sasuke while Naruto noticing Hinata grabbed her hand and led her away, with Hinata being utterly confused. Sakura noticing this eyed Naruto and Hinata while completely ignoring Ino and Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they reached a relatively private place Hinata then asked softly "Na…Na…Naruto-kun wh…what's going on?"

"Hinata-chan you don't need to be shy when talking to me, you also need to speak louder or else people won't understand you." Naruto said, he then smiled and continued on "Have more confidence in yourself, I don't like girls who I can't understand when they talk."

This frightened Hinata "I'm…I'm sorry Na…Na…Naruto-kun," she softly said.

Naruto then put on a serious expression "Ok that does it…from now on every time you stutter when talking to me I will kiss you!" said Naruto, then noticing the shock on Hinata's face he smiled "I will at first kiss you on the forehead and if you continue I will move on to the cheeks and if you continue after that I will kiss you right here…" Naruto said pointing at her lips.

Hinata now nervous as hell and as red as a cherry "Na…Naruto-kun (kiss) hiiii…wh…why (kiss) hiii..."

Sakura now furious looked on in anger. **What the hell is going on! **Said IS.

It took quite a while for Hinata to finally speak normally; Naruto thinks that it is due to the embarrassment that made her stopped stuttering and not his kisses. "That's my girl!" Naruto said as he lifted up her chin and kissed her on the lips making her wave her arms frantically.

"Na…Naruto-kun (kiss) wh…why (kiss) did you kiss me on the lips when I stopped stuttering?" asked a flushed Hinata.

"Why else…it's because you're so cute," answered Naruto with a smile.

Hinata almost fainted but managed to control herself probably due to the fact that she doesn't want the dream to end.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and was about to go to Naruto but was stopped by Ino asking her what is wrong. The other rookie 9 also noticed that Sakura was acting weird so they bombarded her with questions preventing her from reaching Naruto.

Naruto then noticed Temari glaring at them so he quickly grabbed Hinata and pulled her towards Temari and her bothers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto then nodded at Gaara and Kankuro before talking to Temari "Hello Tem-chan how's it going? You seem prettier and prettier every time I see you…" said Naruto with a foxy grin. "Allow me to introduce you guys, this is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata this is Temari, Gaara and Kankuro."

Temari at first blushed by Naruto's comment but then turned into a glare when she saw Hinata holding Naruto's hand. "Is **she **your girlfriend?" she said which made Hinata blush.

"Is that jealousy that I'm hearing?" asked Naruto, he then lifted her hand up and kissed it "Why Tem-chan you have nothing to be jealous of…after all you are the only desert rose in my heart."

Temari then flushed a deep pink which made Kankuro furious and Gaara having an expression that looked like he was ready to kill.

Naruto sensing danger quickly looked around and found an empty row consisting of four chairs "I'll be borrowing your sister for while," he said to Gaara and Kankuro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto then pulled Temari and Hinata toward the empty row, Temari went and sat by the wall followed by Naruto who sat beside her while Hinata took the empty seat beside Naruto.

Meanwhile Kabuto has just joined the rookie 9 in their discussion, the rookie 9 finally moved away from Sakura to pay attention to Kabuto. Sakura was about to go looking for Naruto when she heard about the info cards and decided to wait and hear things out.

Back to Naruto and girls…after finally being seated Temari turned towards Naruto "So…you still haven't told me your name yet...what is it?"

Hearing this Naruto started laughing "Hahahaha…my name? Let me tell you something, my name is incredible…it is so shocking that guys would never ever want to say it and girls would die to scream it!" Naruto proudly said.

This sparked Temari's interest "Really! Tell me! Tell me!" while Hinata looked confused.

"Hahahaha…my first name is '_My_' and my last name is '_Husband_'," said Naruto with an evil smirk.

Temari looked confused "_My Husband_…_My Husband_ what's so great about _My Husband_…I have never even heard of the surname _Husband_ before," Temari said while thinking.

Naruto on the other hand was snickering while Hinata was giggling. "Hmm…_My Husband_…_My Husband_…...YOU!" shouted out Temari blushing while furious at the same time.

She then raised an arm to slap Naruto but it was caught by him "Woah…Tem-chan a wife shouldn't slap their husband for no reason you know...and I'll show you later just what is so great about your husband..." said Naruto with a smirk and a wink while kissing her hand.

"Who's your wife!" shouted Temari while snapping her hand away from his grasp.

"But Tem-chan...all of those people heard you calling me your husband, and you've been calling me with such passion as well,"

Temari looked around and saw people looking at her with mixed expressions, her face then immediately heated up, using her hands she covered her crimsoned face and turned to face the wall.

"Temari-chan he's just messing with you…he always likes to play pranks on people, his real name is Naruto Uzumaki. Right Naru…" Naruto stopped Hinata from finishing by putting his finger to her mouth and then said "Hina-chan other people can call me Naruto, but my wives call Naru-kun or if you want Naru-love," Naruto said looking into her eyes, he then winked and kissed her on the cheeks.

This time it was Hinata's face that heated up and just like Temari she used her hands to cover her crimsoned face. She then turned away from Naruto facing the empty chair.

Naruto looked at Temari and then turn to look at Hinata still covering their faces; this caused Naruto to burst out laughing happily.

Meanwhile a group of sound Genins attacked Kabuto due to his comment on Sound Village being small and nothing to worry about.

Then there was a POOF and a person with scars all over his face showed up along with a dozen examiners. He then introduced himself as Ibiki Morino the head examiner for the first test.

As everyone looked for a place to sit Sakura was scanning for Naruto. Upon seeing Naruto sitting with Temari and Hinata, Inner Sakura shouted out **That's our Naruto! Those scamps!**

Sakura then approached them heading for the empty seat beside Hinata but then she saw a guy ready to take that seat, just before the guy was able to sit down; Sakura grabbed the guy by the skull and chucked him away.

Naruto upon seeing Sakura taking the empty seat said "Hi Sa-chan, I missed you." Sakura then turned her head away from Naruto making a (_hmp!_) sound while crossing her arms.

As the examiners passed out the exams, Ibiki began explaining the rules for the exams. After hearing the rules of the exams many people have a shocked and scared look on their faces including Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura is now beginning to worry for Naruto, thinking that he might not even be able to answer a single question. She then looked over at Naruto which smiled and winked at her causing her to become totally confused.

"The exams will last one hour…Now BEGIN!" shouted out Ibiki.

Naruto looked over the exam sheet and laughed inside his head because this is the exact same exam that nearly lead to his mental breakdown. Smiling he began to write down the answers.

Five minutes later he got up and bringing the exam paper with him, he began to walk to Ibiki. Everyone stared as he made his way over to Ibiki with everyone having the same thoughts of Naruto quitting.

'_Naruto…_' thought Sakura. '_Naruto-kun_' thought Hinata. Temari on the other hand just watched as he approached Ibiki.

"What's the matter kid, the exam too hard for ya?" asked Ibiki with a smirk "So you're quitting because you can't stand the pressure? You're willing to abandon your teammates huh? You coward!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head then looking at Ibiki he said "No I'm not quitting, who said that I was quitting? I'm here to hand in the exam because I'm done."

This caused everyone including Ibiki to bowl over, '_What!_' was the word in their thoughts.

Standing back up Ibiki shouted, "What! How can you be done? The exam only just started around five minutes ago!" Snatching the paper, he looked through it; with each question his jaw dropped a little bit at a time. "They are all correct! This is impossible! How did you do this?"

"Ibiki sensei a true ninja never reveals his secret, and if you think I cheated you can ask anyone of those examinees if I cheated or not" said Naruto with a smile.

Ibiki then looked at the Chunins who are still shocked but then all managed to shake their heads indicating that they couldn't find how he could have cheated.

"Well if that's everything then I will be returning back to my seat," said Naruto with a bow, leaving Ibiki with a WTF expression on his face.

It took quite a while for everyone to focus back onto their tests. Sakura now knowing Naruto is fine started writing the test seriously. Hinata also displayed very little trouble with the test while Temari is having difficulties.

One by one teams are slowly being kicked out due to being caught cheating, while other more successful cheaters managed to finished the exam.

As the end of the hour approached, Ibiki then began telling them of the terrifying tenth question. This yet again created high tension and fear into the remaining teams. This time even more teams are disqualified due to their teammates quitting.

Ibiki noticed Naruto smiling, then approached Naruto thinking '_I'll get you this time you cocky brat._'

Once he approached Naruto he asked "So what's it gonna be? Are you quitting or are you going to take the question knowing the dangers?"

Naruto smiled and answered "Of course I am taking the question, there's no reason for me not to."

Ibiki now confused asked "You do know of the dangers right? Why would you still take the question after knowing what the consequences are, if you fail?"

"Well even if I fail the question here…I can take the Chunin exams at another village the next time. Since these are only your rules I doubt the other villages would uphold them." Naruto said knocking sense into some who were about to give up. "Besides I never back off from challenges; that's my way of the ninja!"

'_Heh interesting kid, he blasted away all worries in an instant. The tension is now lifted, I doubt anyone would quit now after hearing him…_' thought Ibiki. Turning around he asked "Is anyone else going to quit? This is the last chance…" waiting for people's hands but when he saw none he continued "No? Then to everyone who is still remaining congratulations you past the first test!" he smiled.

This caused quite an amount of shock and confusion, with many asking about the tenth question. Ibiki then proceeded to explain about the purpose of the nine questions and the real purpose of the tenth question.

After when he was done there was a crashing sound and as everyone looked to see what was happening. A female ninja stood beside Ibiki pinning a banner to the roof and announcing "I am the examiner for the second test! My name is Anko Mitarashi now follow me!" she said while thrusting a fist into the air.

'_An-chan…still as fun as always_' thought Naruto as he smiled.

AN: I have received several complaints to my story and so I will now address them:

**Why did the Hokage say Naruto is Chunin-Jonin level**** even though he has a 12-13 year old body?**

Well first of all to become Chunin all one needs is to reach a maturity level of leadership skills and tactical prowess, which a 24 year old Naruto definitely has and not to mention the fact that Shikamaru was only 12-13 year old when he became a Chunin. To reach Jonin level one has to have a great amount of experience as well as great individual skills. Naruto being 24 years old would mean that he has had a high level of experience and I have shown from time and time again just how skillful he is. It doesn't matter if he has a 12-13 year old body Kakashi was only 13 when he became Jonin so I don't really see why your complaining (the only thing that was keeping Naruto from becoming Jonin or higher is due to the lack of chakra control in the new body and other things like lack of sage mode and summons).

**Wouldn't Naruto need to keep doing chakra controlling exercises in order to get good chakra control?**

Not once have I said that Naruto have stopped doing his chakra controlling exercises, I just stopped mentioning them because I for one don't like to keep saying it to your faces and therefore making my story dull.

**Why did Naruto only use four clones to train?**

Well for the first week I only said that he uses four clones but since I stopped mentioning the clone training how do you know that Naruto haven't been using more clones to train?

**Why did the Hokage give team 7 a C-rank mission after when they just became Genin for a week and a half?**

Well you are forgetting the fact that Kakashi is one of the village's best Jonins and Naruto is around Jonin level, so there are actually two Jonins on the team, why wouldn't the Hokage give a measly C-rank mission to them? No Naruto doesn't only eat ramen, didn't you pay attention when I wrote about CC being a cook and cooking breakfast and lunch.

**How is it doing tree climbing for only 2 days make him a master at it?**

For those 2 days Naruto not only did tree climbing but also water walking and Rasengan exercises. Water walking is a higher form than tree walking while Rasengan is the highest level of shape manipulation. So unless you're saying that Naruto gained zero chakra controlling benefits from water walking and Rasengan exercises, I really don't see why you're complaining. In just those two days; tree climbing + water walking + Rasengan probably = two or more weeks of doing tree climbing alone. The only thing that should be complained is that Naruto didn't master water walking right away. So yes by the time he fought Gato and his men of course his chakra control is good enough to create two Rasengans. No I am not dumb enough to make Naruto use Rasenshuriken because Naruto does not have sage mode yet, why would I do that?

**The timeline****:**

4 days of training before Hiruzens test.

1 week after then accepted C-rank mission.

Now I don't know how far away Land of Waves is from Konoha but since it's outside of Fire Country, I will make rough estimations. Since they were walking and not running or tree hopping due to Tazuna being an ordinary civilian my guess is it takes 1 month to reach Land of Waves. You can agree or disagree I don't really care.

Then 1 week of training.

2 weeks of bridge building.

1 month to return considering they weren't in a hurry.

1 week of D-rank missions then meeting Suna-nins.

1 week of preparation of Chunin exams.

So that totals 3 and a half to 4 months. Now I know that, that's 2 less months but I was focusing on the story and not the timeline so if that's stupid to you then so be it. I'm not a perfectionist nor do I write perfect stories, if you are looking for a perfect story than this is not the one for you. This story is for entertainment and is suppose to entertain you but if it causes you frustrations,then really don't read it.

Since this is fanfiction I will and I have changed many things so don't go asking me questions if they are minor things. Some of the things that are different are done on purpose for my story. If there are good suggestions then I will think about them but please think over carefully before making random complaints.

Next Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams Pt 2


End file.
